


Smutty afternoon

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Snape, Dirty Talk, Fluffish, M/M, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, Switching, Top Harry, bed buddies, doggy play, sex buddies, top snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: This is pretty well just smut.  Look at the tags, otherwise enjoy the smut





	Smutty afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my ducklings. I'm still working on first of many rewrite (I have started the newest chapter but it still might be a bit). I have a confession though. It's been hard for me to write it. I've not lost interest but pretty well I've not been feeling to good. Please feel free to skip my rant and just go on to the smut, I just need to get this off of my chest. My user name is younoknowme93 because i don't want to think of my day self and author self as the same person. I literally try to separate the two of us as people because one of us is an emotional wreck half the time. I recently got back from visiting family and it's always hard for me. I've dealt with a lot of self hating and the majority of it stemmed from my relationship (or lack there of) with my mom. Don't get me wrong. She was in my life.... but it's like a story where the main character has parents that are only mentioned once. I've pretty well felt on my own most of my life. My siblings are (to put it nicely) not as well rounded as me. But I can't win when it comes to my mom and I guess that's always bothered me. There are aspects that I can't share with her like my writing (the non gay non smutty stuff) When I see her I just want to cry. When I think about her I just want to cry. I keep wondering why she can be motherly with my siblings but not me.... am I not good enough. How do I get good enough. But there's no answer. I've spent years trying and recently I even talked with her, but it basically went back to how it was before. Hell. I told her that she's the main reason that I hate myself. I told her things I've always felt, but it's like none of it really mattered. "Hey mom, the reason I hate myself is because your husband (my step dad) says mean things to me and your response is that i have to toughen up." And it's more than that. It's so much more. I'm sorry to unload on all of you (that actually bothered to read) but I guess the reason I'm saying this is. Writing is my outlet. When I'm happy and content I can write stories with actual plot but when I'm like this, I tend to write more smut. Because it's a distraction. I don't have to think. So. That being said. Thank you all for understanding and waiting patiently for my stories that aren't just smut. I will try to get them updated soon. Momma duck loves all of you. Thank you for reading :) I can't tell all of you how much it means to me. Every hit. Every kudo. Every comment. Onward my ducklings.

“Oh yes.  Harry I have been so bad.”  It’s only sex.  That’s the only thing between us.  Angry rough frenzied desperate sex.  Severus doesn’t want to be coddled in bed.  He wants to be taken violently or selfishly where the pain and pleasure is so blended he can’t tell which he is feeling.  It’s one of those things that just happened.  I went to his room to complain about his treatment of my lions and we ended up rolling around in his bed.  I don’t remember who attacked the other first.

Once we both got past the mutual awkwardness we realized how compatible our bodies are.  “Open your legs more.”  Severus enjoys a thick cock up his arse and I’m a bit of a sadist.  After that first time, I realized that I don’t have to be gentle with him.  In fact.  He doesn’t want me to.  He’s not shy in his requests either.

“Fuck me harder.  Hurt me Harry.  I want you to break me.”  Severus has only ever demanded more.  We have sex often.  Almost daily.  Sometimes more than once.  We’ve had sex so many times that nothing is taboo anymore.  I don’t ask him if something is okay.  He doesn’t want me to ask him.  That’s part of the fun for him.  As warped as it is, Severus wants to be used.  As if his pleasure were of no importance.  And as warped as it is, that turns me on.  I slam in until I’m to the hilt.  We are facing each other.  I could continue and quickly peak, but I have other intentions for tonight.

“I have something for you Severus.”  He’s panting, but his head still tilts to show that he is listening.  “I picked it out just for you.”  I had it laying off to the side out of sight but now that he’s into it, it’s time to bring it out. 

“What is it Harry.”  His voice is needy, but he’s forcing himself to be patient.  He smiles when I latch the collar on him.

“It’s just for you Severus.”  He tilts his head back in submission. 

“Please.  Latch it tighter.” 

“Alright Severus.  But only a bit tighter, I want you to be able to breath enough so that I can hear your pretty voice scream.”  I tighten it another two notches, and then the metal hook is latched.  With the leash wound tightly on my hand I smile at him.  “On your knees dog.”  He’s moving frantically as if I’ll change my mind.  Once he’s on his knees, three fingers start driving in and out.  Sure, I could have finished fucking him earlier.  I could use him now.  But where’s the fun in quickly finishing.  It’s better to drag it out.  “What happened to your tail?”  He’s whining low as he raises his hips more.  “Tell me where did your tail go.  No honest doggy would be caught without their tail.” 

“I don’t have one master.”  I smile at him sweetly.

“You do now puppy.”  His hole is twitching at the mention of his tail.  I accio it and admire the soft foax fur for a moment.  The silver plug shines excitedly.  “It’s alright.  I found your tail puppy.”

He shutters as I press it against his hole.  The plug is large and it’s stretching the over used muscle erotically.  I have to work it into him, and he loves it.  When the plug is fully in place, he has a fluffy long black tail.  It really compliments his creamy pale skin.

“Oh my, what’s this.”  When I grasp his erection, he moans loudly.  “There must be a bitch in heat close by.”  I yank the leash hard and his cock twitches.  His self-restraint runs out and I’m under him. Repeatedly his erection is grinding against my leg.  “The doggy is humping my leg.”  He’s whining as I pet his tail.  Pulling the leash until tears prick Severus’ eyes, has him desperately grinding against my erection.  “Does the doggy want to play?”  He’s whining unabashed.  Neither of us are ashamed by what we desire.  Ashamed of the things we do.  Ashamed of the words we say.  It’s so easy to find each other.  To match the other’s needs.  He grinds against my leg and I yank the leash until he’s gasping for breath. 

“Yes.  Play with me.”  I smile again and open my legs.  He’s immediately humping my ass wantonly.  “You must be the bitch in heat.” 

“Maybe so.”  I lift my hips higher.  It’s not unusual for us to switch.  He’ll fuck me, then I’ll fuck him.  We take turns.  More often, he prefers the bottom role and I prefer the top, but he has a wondrously long cock that I’m not embarrassed to make use of.  “Well.  Don’t wait for an invitation.  Doggy’s don’t wait.  They just take and rut and breed.”

“I want to breed.”  He squirms.  I can feel the tip of his erection trying to breech my ass.  It’s an unspoken rule to prepare ourselves before meeting.  It is not the other’s job to prepare the hole.  It solidifies that we are nothing more than bed buddies.  But that’s enough for us.  That’s all we need.

“Then breed.  Come now.  Come and rut.”  I feel like he’s breaking me when he slams in fully.  We aren’t gentle with one another.  That isn’t what we want.  “Yes.  Fuck me like an animal.”  Already he’s taking me at his own speed and I let him.  I let my body go limp and accept him fully.  With the leash still in hand, I pull it reminding him that he’s next.  It only encourages him to plow me harder. 

The way he moans is hypnotic.  The rhythmic slamming of his skin against mine encourages me to open myself more.  I let him take his pleasure.  “So tight.  Feels good.”  My legs are lifted to his waist for our mutual comfort.  Each time he slides it, he tickles my prostrate.  “I needed this.”  That’s all this is.  Us fulfilling needs.  I yank the leash pulling him fully inside.

“Stop wasting breath talking.  Rut Severus.”

“Yes.  I am.”  Fingers grip my hips so hard that I’ll have bruises, but it only makes me want more.  “My tail.  Play with my tail.”  We don’t waste time being coy.  I’m already toying with the plug inside him.  Fully removing it then working it back inside.  He loves it. 

“I know you can fuck me harder than that.  You’ll never breed at this rate.”  I’m pushing against his chest until he’s laying on his back and I’m over him.  When I lower myself, I nearly cum.  “Like this you can rut better.  Go on.”  He’s moaning as he thrusts up trying to bottom out.  Gravity helps him.  It feels so good to be stretched. 

“Harry.  I won’t be able to hold out in this position.”

“Shut up and fuck me Severus.”  And he does.  Rough and hot.  His hands wrap around my wrists keeping me fast against him.  I yank the leash again for good measure.  Severus won’t last much longer.  He rarely tops normally preferring to receive instead of take.  It’s just such unfamiliar stimuli for him.  That’s fine though, I don’t need him to last long.  I have no intention of finishing with him inside me.

“So tight.”  I’m pulling the leash and I don’t know if he means me or the collar.  Right now it doesn’t matter.  He’s extremely aroused right now, so clearly he’s enjoying me roughing him up.  He’s gasping trying to catch his breath while the collar takes it away.  He’s panting desperately and I just ride the waves of his thrusts until I feel him empty his seed.  My hand softly rubs his shoulder letting him enjoy his orgasm.  I’m clinching around his length and he’s gasping.  I don’t move until I’m sure he’s finished.  Even then, I wait.  Enjoying how sloppy my insides feel. 

When he goes soft and we are separated, his fingers press into me.  They don’t stay long.  “My turn Severus.”  He’s already scrambling to get to his knees.  He won’t be soft for long.

“Fuck me like this.  I want to keep my tail.” 

“No can do Severus.  There just isn’t room, and I don’t like sharing.”  I pull it out with a pop and toss it to the end of the bed.  He’s writhing in my touch. 

“Empty.”  I could give him what he wants, but I don’t.  Instead I grind against the twitching ring.  Maybe I’ll wait and just enjoy this until he’s so needy that it’s painful.    “Feels good.  Need Inside.”

“What do you say doggy?”  He’s whining.  “What do you say doggy.  Speak boy.”

“Woof.”  I’m stroking his hip.  “Woof.” 

“Good boy.  Here’s your treat.”  He’s whimpering when I enter him.  “Do you like your collar?  Do you like not being a stray anymore?”

“Woof.”  Severus really is the perfect sub.  He’s willing and needy.  Accepting of everything.  In the beginning when I wasn’t sure of our uncrossable lines, I asked what was and was not acceptable.  The only thing he said was, for him it’s a turn off to be asked for permission.  No asking him.  Just do anything I please.  Anything.  I could do anything to him.  Hurt him.  Dirty him.  Humiliate him.  Use him.  Leave him unsatisfied.  Anything I desired.  All he asks in return is for me to finish inside of him.  It was a difficult concept to grasp that he truly only wants to be a catalyst for my pleasure.  That _is_ what arouses him. 

“You are such a good puppy.  Such an obedient dog.”  Severus has a level of confidence in the bedroom that is astonishing.  I’ve asked- and ordered- him to do the most degrading of things.  I’ve forced him to lay completely still while I release on him.  Then I left.  Left him to the mess.  I’ve struck him.  Left bruising marks.  More than once I wondered if I had taken it to far. 

He begs me for more.  He begs to be used.  And I do use him.  Like a discarded toy.  And the only response he gives is pleading for me to return and use him again. I’ve fucked him in every position.  Standing.  Sitting.  Laying down.  Like a check list.  I’m honestly running out of perverse ideas.  So hungry for anything. 

“You’re nothing more than a fuck toy.  By the time I lose interest in you, no one will ever want you.  Your ass will be so loose that you won’t be able to satisfy anyone.”  And still he’s sucking me in.  No matter how hard I lash out, he patiently waits for me to return to him and use him all over again.  “But no one really wanted you before either.”  He meets every thrust never saying anything only moaning sweetly.  “But I’ll use you Severus.  I’ll use you up.”  When I grasp his hardening cock, he throws his head back with a throaty scream.  “Would you like that Severus.  For me to use you up.”

“Y.. Yes.  Yes.”

“You’re an object.  This is all you are good for.”  He’s dripping precum. 

“Yes!  Use me more!”  And I do.  Every thrust has him begging louder.  My hands are pressing against his back until his chest is flush with the mattress under him.  His hips only press up higher though, wanting as much contact as possible.  Shallowly I fuck him.  Never pulling all the way out of him. 

“You really like rutting don’t you.  You like having your ass fucked raw.  You like having it stretched and soiled.  Dirtied.  Filled.”  He’s panting.  “But you’ll take anything you can get won’t you?  Anyone with a dick willing to use you.”

“Yes!”

“Filthy slut.” 

“Yes!” 

“Letting a man- half your age- plow you.  How shameless are you.  I almost wish I would have found out about your perverse needy little hole when I was a student.  That would have made detentions with you so much more fun for me.”  I pull out and slam back in.  The sour man under me screams.  I grab his leash again.  His mouth hangs open from the pain.  “Come on whore.  Move your hips.  Don’t make me do all the work.”

“Y.. Yes sir.”  His voice is rough and I can tell it’s difficult for him to talk, but he does indeed start moving his hips.  Twisting the cord around my hand, I shorten the slack forcing his body close.  He’s desperately grinding back against me. 

“Very good dog.  Now.  Listen and be an obedient puppy.  Tomorrow you are not to wear anything under your robes.  After your classes are over I’ll fuck you again, but if you are naughty and don’t follow my orders, then I’ll have to find someone else.”

“No!  I’ll do it.”  I bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

“I know you will.”  I coo softly at him.  “I also want you to wear that buttplug and cockring I got you.”  I suck the red bite gently.  “I know you will do that too.  Won’t you?”  I squeeze his balls, rolling them in my hands.  His back is arching.

“Y.. yes.  Yes.  I will.”

“Good boy.”  I drop the leash and push his upper body firmly into the bed.  Now with that settled I can enjoy my own toy.  Both of my hands on his shoulders I forcefully fuck him.  I pay little attention to his body.

“Too fast!”  I fuck him faster.  I slam his body back into my groin until he’s screaming. 

“You are a very vocal toy.”  But he’s my toy.  It doesn’t take me long to finish inside of him, and when I do release with a shout, he follows after me.  He’s panting trying to slow his breathing.  Bodily fluids are leaking from his used hole.  Thick tears are streaming down his face.  Fuck did I hurt him.  That isn’t what… I wouldn’t want to actually…. But then he smiles softly.

“So tomorrow.  Did you want me to wear the black or silver plug?”  I kiss his temple and lay my arm over him.

“Wear the silver one.  It’s bigger.”  He’s chuckling.

“Then that’s what I’ll do.  Can you stay and rest for a bit?”  I don’t normally stay with him after, but it’s warm and comfortable beside him.

“Just for a bit.”  He smiles again. 

“You can stay as long as you want Harry.”                                                                                                                             


End file.
